hellonwheelsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Thurgood42
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Season 2 page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) 15:54, June 11, 2013 (UTC) lol haha - funny you should mention it, I was just assigned to see if I can help out here. ;) You're right about the nav, that's def. on my list of things to do. :http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/xraydeltaone/images/b/b2/Siggy4.png @ (profile)•(talk)•( ) 18:15, June 17, 2013 (UTC) thegiComment Thanks for adding Prescott's full name to the wiki page title. I couldn't remember how to do it, or if I had permissions to do it.Defenderofmen (talk) 14:02, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Photo Error I uploaded a photo from , (SwedeBohannon.png) not realizing it was already on the wiki in a slightly different form (Blood Moon Rising.png). Do you have rights to delete the first photo? I haven't attached it to anything so no links will be broken. Also, I was planning on just replacing the existing photo with the same scene but without the AMC logo. Defenderofmen (talk) 14:47, September 11, 2013 (UTC) Formatting Questions I'm sure you're super stoked I'm messaging you again. I had a question about episode pages. On the talk pages of each of the season 1 & 2 episodes, Opark 77 made checklists. The talk pages ask for a brief (<1500 words) synopsis but then it asks for a recap subarticle. What does that mean exactly? Does that mean further down in the episode article there's a detailed recap with pictures (as described on the talk page) or does that mean we include a link to a new page in the minutiae section, like we do for the transcript page? I'm willing to do either, but I don't want to recap the episode only for it not to be used. Thanks! Defenderofmen (talk) 17:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for adding me as an admin! I'll probably keep asking questions, just so we're on the same page on stuff. I'm even more excited to work on the wiki.--Defenderofmen (talk) 22:15, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Handling Spoilers How are we handling spoilers, meaning things that have happened in very recent episodes (aired less than a week ago)? One school of thought would say if you're on the wiki and you get spoiled, that's your own fault. The other would suggest some sort of warning banner, sort of like the one on Wookieepedia that says "approaching content". I'm good with either but I had always wondered how other wikis handle spoilers. Thanks! --Defenderofmen (talk) 15:16, September 23, 2013 (UTC) Spoiler Template I guess there was one that may have come with the wiki but I made another. (Template:Spoiler Recent) We can delete it if the other one will suffice. I made it sort of HoW themed but I can make it generic if that suits better.--Defenderofmen (talk) 01:01, September 24, 2013 (UTC)